Main Storyline
Thunder Wings is my partial graphic novel about a third-world war. It stars our main character, U.S. Pilot Derrick Chandler and his highschool sweetheart, Katowari Kimono and fellow pilot Akari Takito, and how they face off against the Jordamercian Legion and separatist Russians in World War 3. There will be references to characters from Tom Clancy's games and novels,Highschool of the Dead and other animes and books. Main character Leuteinant Derrick Chandler, US Air Force - Born on September 14th, 1979, Derrick has seen action only in this story. He is in the 99th Thunder Squadron based before the main actions at Willeum Aerospace and Defence headquarters on the outskirts of New York City. Chapter 1 The story starts with Derrick sitting on his front porch in Grenwich Village in New York City. He is distraught because he fears Katowari, his childhood friend May be cheating on him. He had asked her to get married the day earlier, but she refused violently. Then an air raid siren sounds. Derrick looks up to see a huge fleet of Tupolev Tu-22M Backfire bombers over the city. The bombers then start their attack. At that moment Derrick gets into his car and drives to the Brooklyn Bridge, only to find police officers and national guardsmen evacuating civilians out of Manhattan. Derrick reports he's with the Air Force and the police let him pass before the other people. Chapter 2 After Derrick leaves the bridge, he heads to Willeum Aerospace and Defence HQ and Akari is waiting there for him. She tells him to get his flight suit on and get airborne immediately. Derrick puts on his suit and heads out to the hangar, where his Lockheed Martin F-16 Fighting Falcon is parked. Derrick and Akari take off and join a group of Navy McDonnell Douglas/Boeing FA-18 Hornets who also scrambled off the deck of the USS Gerald R. Ford. AWACS radios the flight and tells them that they are engaged with the Jordamerican legion. All the pilots were shocked, because the Jordamericans had been silent of almost 8 years. Chapter 3 AWACS cuts in again to and says that New York is under heavy bomb attack, and they're orders are to intercept and destroy those bombers. Derrick ecelerates to supersonic speed and targets a bomber. He gets lock and fires two missiles and the missiles hit and destroy the bomber. Meanwhile while the rest of the squad is engaging other bombers, Katowari is part of of a group of people inside a bus stuck in bombed-out Times Square. They are trying desperately to escape. A radio broadcast comes on and says all citizens of New York City, Newark and Long Island and Staten Island must either evacuate the region or remain in their homes until further notice. Katowari and the driver manage to open an emergency exit and run into a subway tunnel to avoid the bombs. Chapter 4 After Katowari makes her way into the tunnel, she finds a stationary subway train on a line that goes to Brooklyn, the downtown green 2 train. She pulls out the dead engineer and tries to start the engines. After awhile, she gets it moving downtown. Elsewhere Derrick and Akari's air defence flight is joined by a flight of Boeing F-15C Eagles and F-16s